Salvation
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: Vegeta has gotten sudden nightmares of his hubby Goku and son Vegito in the near future. Desperate to find his true future, he jumps into a dark sorcerer's trap, leading him to the cursed town, Dark Crystals. Goku behind, desperate and worried. Will Vegeta and his young son Vegito find a way out? [YAOI & M-PREG] Rated M for language, sexual content, blood and gore. Please review!
1. Nightmare 1

_Nightmare #1 ~ Birth_

_Silent night . . ._

_Holy night . . . _

_All is calm . . ._

_All is bright . . ._

_Round your virgin . . ._

_Mother and child . . ._

_Holy infant so . . ._

_Tender and mild . . ._

_Sleep in heavenly peace . . ._

_Sleep in heavenly peace . . ._

* * *

"V-Vegito . . . !" Vegeta mewled from his dream, awakening the saiyan warrior Kakarot, which was next to him.

"Vege?"

Vegeta started to pant heavily, sweating buckets as he squirmed around, trembling.

"Vege?" Goku spoke a bit louder.

Vegeta shuttered, his tail locking in with Kakarot's.

Goku's eyes widened as he swirled his tail around Vegeta's, "Vegeta?"

The Prince started to take in short, quick breathes, causing his hubby to grasp his shoulders.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta somewhat screamed as he awoke from his dreadful dream, panting.

"Vegeta, are you alright? This is the third time in a week." Goku asked, kissing Vegeta's neck.

"I'm fine, it's just those fucking nightmares again."

"Again? The futuristic ones?"

"Yes, those, this time, they took Vegito away."

Goku looked down at Vegeta getting wide eyed, but then smiled.

"It's fine, I bet they're all just dreams."

Vegeta frowned, "You always say that."

Goku chuckled and gave some lip, "Well then sorry."

Vegeta grumbled.

Goku smirked, "Let me make you . . . feel better."

Vegeta blushed, feeling Kakarot's hands explore his body.

"Kakarot I'm not in the mood."

"Oh but Vegeta . . . you said our intercourses were the solution to everything."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked over to the turned on saiyan, "Not to everything."

Goku frowned, sliding his tongue into the prince's mouth while he had the chance.

Vegeta griped, Goku pinning him down.

"_Swirl around . . . out . . . and in . . ._" Vegeta thought as his partner French kissed him hard.

Goku pulled away, licking down Vegeta's neck, earning moans from the saiyan prince.

"Ah . . . K-Kakarot stop."

"Why should I my Saiyan Prince?"

"Mmm . . . V-Vegito's . . . ahh . . . coming."

Goku stopped immediately at the image of Vegito catching Vegeta and him in the act.

Goku grumbled and instead took Vegeta in his arms, kissing him.

"Let's try to get some sleep."

"Yeah, hopefully without those nightmares again." Vegeta thundered.

Goku sighed, his arms sliding around Vegeta's frame.

"Good night, I love you." Goku smiled and closed his eyes.

"As so do I . . . _Goku._"


	2. Nightmare 2

_Nightmare #2 ~ Clockwork Little Happiness_

The sun dazzled outside like a bright light, through the curtains of Vegeta's and Goku's room.

Goku squirmed around in his bed, pulling the covers over his head as he made unpleasant noises.

"Ugh . . . what's the use . . . " the saiyan warrior muttered from under the covers as he crawled out, stretching and yawning as his muscles cracked.

"Ah, good morning my Saiyan Prince." Goku moaned out as he looked down beside him.

"Huh? Where's Vegeta?" Goku got up from bed, his orange pajama pants covering his feet, his abs and muscles shining in the sunlight.

"He's never up at these type of hours, where could have he gone?"

"Dada!" a voice echoed from the hallway.

Goku walked over to his door, turning the doorknob and sliding open the door.

"Vegito, have you seen Vegeta-mama?" Goku walked out of the bedroom.

"Vege-mama went bye bye for a while." the 8 year old Vegito smiled as his rosy cheeks flushed.

"Gone? Where to?" Goku picked up his son.

"I don't know." Vegito pouted.

Goku sighed, having a bad feeling about Vegeta's absence.

Vegito looked at his dad, his somewhat long and chubby hands going around his neck, his head beginning to rest on his shoulder.

Goku blushed as he smiled, "You remind me a lot of Vegeta-mama, you know Vegito?"

Vegito smiled.

Goku chuckled and pinched Vegito's cheek, "Say, how about we go to your favorite place for breakfast?"

"McDonald's?"

"Mhm. Got that right."

"Yay!" Vegito beamed a huge smile.

Goku chuckled and set Vegito down, "Let's get you some clothes on."

Vegito nodded and lead his father to his room.

"_Vegeta, where could you have gone?_" Goku worried.

* * *

"You're future's dark indeed."

"What?" Vegeta's eyes showed fear.

"As you heard young sir, your eldest son will be taken away from you by a dark force." the future-teller held Vegeta's hand as he waved his other hand over his blue crystal ball.

"Eldest son?"

"_Does he mean Vegito?_"

"What can I do to stop this?"

"Take care of yourself and that uh . . . husband and child of yours. Other than that, the future is set. You cannot do anything else."

Vegeta sighed, "It has been 5 months since I have suffered from these dreadful dreams."

"You have ignored them?"

"Yes, I have."

"I'd advise you to be extra cautious then, there's nothing else to do, like I said."

Vegeta nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

"Bye, have fun training! I'll see you when your curfew strikes!" Goku yelled and waved at Vegito as he flew away.

"Bye dad!" the youngster yelled back at Goku.

Goku laughed, "I better go find Vegeta."

* * *

"There's nothing I can do . . . the future is set . . . " Vegeta's chest tightened.

"Nothing . . . "

"_Oh but there is Prince Vegeta._"

"What?"

"_You just can't seem to find it._"

A dark voice echoed around Vegeta.

* * *

"Damn, no sign of him." Goku sighed.

Poor Goku had almost searched throughout the whole city for hours, only to find no sign of Vegeta anywhere.

"It's getting dark, I wonder where he is."

Goku grumbled and headed towards his home, Vegito's curfew soon to come.

"If he isn't out here anymore, then he must be at home."


	3. Nightmare 3

_**Author's Note**_

_**Caution ~ Hold on tight, it's going to be a rough, long, and bumpy ride! ;)**_

_**Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

* * *

_Nightmare #3 ~ Raining In The Darkness_

"Damn snow! Now I can't see where I'm going." Vegeta cursed at the white flakes covering the sky and his view.

Vegeta had finally gotten a chance to know what future was approaching, but the future teller never said anything about snow being involved. The bad thing is that he had no jackets on.

Vegeta nearly froze to death as he got to the front porch of his house, pulling out the house keys, he unlocked the door.

"_Open Sesame!_" Vegeta thought as he opened the door, finding an upset Goku in front of him.

Vegeta blushed, knowing he was in trouble, and not just any type of trouble.

"Eheh . . . h-hi Kakarot." the Saiyan Prince smiled nervously.

Goku frowned and slammed the front door closed.

He looked over at Vegeta, pushing him against the wall, his hands putting pressure on the prince's ice-cold shoulders.

"Vegeta, where were you?! And in this type of weather?"

Vegeta studied Goku's expression, his eyes receiving the mixed emotions of the bigger figure in front of him.

"Nowhere important really."

"I wasn't asking if it were important or not!"

The two saiyan's foreheads and noses touched, their lips only a breath away.

"Now tell me, where in the fucking world were you, Vegeta Prince Of All Saiyans?!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, "_Not good._"

The smaller figure frowned and pushed the other away, "None of your business."

Vegeta walked away.

Goku, now wide eyed, bit his lip and ran after the Saiyan Prince, tackling him down.

Vegeta rolled over, Goku pinning him down.

"Where were you?!" he asked again, impatiently.

"In the snow."

"_Wrong._"

Vegeta was then turned over.

"_Face down, ass up._"

He then received a sharp hit in the buttocks, Goku leaning down towards him.

"Where were you?" he asked again.

"In the city."

"_Wrong again._"

Vegeta moaned, another hit whipping across his ass.

"Where were you Vegeta?! Where?!"

"In the sky?"

"_Wrong once again._"

Goku turned super saiyan, slapping the prince's ass again, "Where were you?!"

"Future teller, downtown!" Vegeta finally moaned out.

Vegeta knew Goku didn't like him to go to those type of things, even after they both wished for Earth peace.

Vegeta's eyes tightened as he felt Kakarot moving again, hoping to get banged the hell out of his life.

Instead, he felt the hand of his hubby rubbing along his round ass.

Vegeta slightly moaned as Kakarot turned him around, their lips meeting.

Goku opened his mouth, Vegeta doing the same as their tongues swirled around against each other.

Vegeta moaned, Kakarot breaking the kiss.

"Vege, I was worried."

Vegeta blushed.

"I don't want to loose you, especially when we have Vegito."

Vegeta sighed, "I'm sorry Kakarot."

Goku smiled and ran his hands down Vegeta's legs.

"K-Kakarot . . . ngh . . . "

"I'm really sorry Veg, I'll make it up to you."

With that said, Kakarot's mouth came in contact with Vegeta's, casting away almost all other communications as he straddled Vegeta's legs apart.

Vegeta, knowing what to do, wrapped his legs around Kakarot's sides.

Goku got up, his hands then locked onto Vegeta's ass as he walked himself and Vegeta to their bedroom.

The door then closed shut, Vegeta knew what was going to happen.

The Saiyan's mating season, the only time Kakarot would find any reason to have sex with his short, but irresistible partner. Vegeta didn't mind, he could care less, he actually wouldn't give a fuck. He loved it when Kakarot made love to him. The many hours it would take for them to hesitate to stop. The warmth of his partner's embrace, kisses, and seed. Everything he loved, especially his moans.

Vegeta noticed Vegito's curfew was coming to a close, but hated to stop such a wonderful, breath-taking moment, so he decided not to mention a word about his son's curfew. Instead, he played along, his tail trailing down to the bigger saiyan's pants.

Goku slightly gasped and chuckled, his tongue starting to lick down the Saiyan Prince's neck as their bodies came in contact with their king sized bed.

"Mmm . . . K-Kakarot." Vegeta moaned as his tail slid into Goku's pants, his hands tugging up the now turned on saiyan's shirt.

Goku smirked and led on, his hands sliding inside Vegeta's shirt, and up to his chest.

Vegeta's eyes flinched wide open, knowing what was coming, "Nnngh . . . K-Kakarot, n-not there!"

"But Veg, I want to hear more of your moans." Kakarot then started to twist Vegeta's nipples.

Vegeta blushed, his eyes closed tightly as his moans and heartbeat escalated a notch.

"K-Kakarot, agh." The prince moaned.

But then, determined not to lose, Vegeta locked his tail around Kakarot's cock.

Goku then moaned, his mouth starting to suckle on Vegeta's neck.

"Ah, Kakarot." the prince moaned slightly, his hands sliding down to Goku's pants, ready to rip them off.

"Mmmmm . . . " Goku moaned back as he slipped Vegeta's shirt up.

Vegeta struck a crooked smirk while he ripped off Goku's pants, his tail twisting around Kakarot's cock very hard.

"Ahh!" Goku let out a moan as his erection got caressed.

"Mmnn . . . " Vegeta slightly moaned as he got on top of Kakarot, his tail intensively swirling around Kakarot's member.

"V-Veg . . . ah . . . p-please do it!"

Without further due, Vegeta's tongue began to travel around Kakarot's cock.

"Kkkk! Mnnn . . . " Goku moaned.

Vegeta smirked and opened his mouth, sliding down Kakarot's cock whole.

"Ahhh! Vegeta!" Goku moaned loudly.

Vegeta smirked, his drool sliding down Goku's member as he suckled on it, harder and harder.

Faster and faster.

Only seconds have passed until Kakarot grew desperate and withdrew his cock from Vegeta's mouth, his hands yanking off Vegeta's pants.

Vegeta gasped as Goku dragged him over.

"Vege, I want you now.''

Vegeta moaned and smirked as he began to settle down onto Kakarot's huge erection.

Everything was quiet and peaceful until then, save the moans and groans coming from the mating couple.

"Ah, K-Kakarot!" Vegeta moaned loudly as the bigger saiyan below thrusted into him with enormous harshness.

"V-Vegeta!" Kakarot moaned, his hands sliding up to Vegeta's sides.

Vegeta began to swing his hips side to side, opening his legs up a bit more for Kakarot to travel deeper.

Goku moaned as he turned super saiyan, gradually getting faster and faster, Vegeta pounding back down onto him.

Goku knew how exactly Vegeta liked it.

He liked it rough and hard, so without all due, he began to turn super saiyan 2, then 3, only to get more moans from the Saiyan Prince.

"Vegeta! Ride me!" Goku moaned.

Vegeta blushed and moaned loudly, his back arching as he began to ride Kakarot like of he were a wild bull.

"Ah! Yes! Like that Vege!" Goku moaned intensely.

"K-K-Kakarot! I-I'm c-c-c-c . . . !" Vegeta moaned as he pranced on Kakarot.

"Let it go Vegeta! Let it all go!" Goku moaned out as his grip tightened around Vegeta's sides.

Vegeta moaned loudly, his cock releasing his milky white seed onto Kakarot's stomach.

"Mmm! Yeah!" Goku moaned, "Nice and warm."

Vegeta's huffs became moans as soon as Kakarot started up again, thrusting and thrusting, and this time much more intensely.

"I still have yet to come!" Goku moaned as his tail trailed up to Vegeta's nips.

This made the Saiyan Prince quiver with lust, the passion overflowing him with every thrust Kakarot made.

"Vegeta!" Goku moaned, "I love you!"

"Me too Kakarot."

Goku's eyes closed tightly as his cock released his seed into Vegeta.

Vegeta fell onto Kakarot, the both of them panting and huffing, their sweat combining.

Vegeta smiled and kissed Kakarot deeply.

Goku smirked and twirled Vegeta to the bottom.

Vegeta blushed and moaned, Kakarot at it again.

"Ah, I want more of you Vegeta, as much as you want me."

Vegeta looked up at Goku, both of their eyes meeting as their lips smacked together.

Vegeta and Goku opened their mouth, their tongues starting to play around as moans vibrated inside.

"Mmmm!" Vegeta moaned.

Goku froze and parted the kiss.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta moaned.

Goku stood silent, holding his finger over Vegeta's mouth.

Vegeta stood puzzled, but then paralyzed as he heard footsteps approach their door, the sound of music coming from what it sounded like Beats.

"_Oh no . . . !_"

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, eyes widened. They knew who had gotten home.


	4. Nightmare 4

_Nightmare 4 ~ Paralyzing Climax_

"Goku-papa . . . ? Vegeta-mama . . . ?" Vegito twisted the doorknob as Goku looked down at Vegeta.

"Quick, Vegeta! Get into my arms!" Goku whispered, Vegeta's eyes widening.

"What?! Are you insane?! I'm not doing something that will make me look so - "

Vegeta's words were cut off, Goku's lips taking over Vegeta's mouth.

"Please."

Vegeta didn't have time to respond when his hubby got him into his arms and under the covers. As he slid himself out of Vegeta, Vegito entered the room.

"Goku-papa?" the young saiyan looked at his parents.

"Hey there Vegito." Goku smiled nervously towards his son, Vegeta frozen solid.

"What happened to Vegeta-mama?"

"Oh, Vegeta? Well, you see, Vegeta-mama felt bad and wanted me to join him in bed." Goku laughed nervously.

"Why are you half naked then?" Vegito asked curiously, Goku blushing.

"_Damn, that was a close one! I thought for sure he'll ask me what I was doing completely naked._"

"Well, you know how Vegeta-mama likes these types of things. Haha, yeah, he just can't stand my body."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he frowned, his hand grabbing Goku's dick and applying pressure on it.

Goku bit his lip and tried not to moan, "Heh, so yeah."

"I see . . . uh . . . why . . ."

"Hm?" Goku tilted his head.

"N-Never mind . . . is Vegeta-mama ok?"

"Yes, he's getting better by the minute."

"Well, then I will be in my room if you need anything dad."

"Alright my boy." Goku smiled.

Vegito nodded, grabbing the doorknob and then closing the door shut after him.

Goku's smile then disappeared as he smacked Vegeta's ass.

Vegeta groaned.

"Vegeta, we almost got caught!" Goku frowned as he grabbed Vegeta's member, beginning to do a hard hand-job.

Vegeta arched his back, his body coming in contact with Goku's as he thrusted into the offered hand.

"Ah . . . Kakarot . . . yes . . . I'm such a bad boy . . . mmph!" the prince moaned.

"Hmph." Goku slipped his other hand across Vegeta's thigh, rubbing it, caressing it.

"I deserve a punishment . . . ah . . . a h-h-hard . . . one." Vegeta moaned.

"You betcha you deserve one."

Goku's hand left his hubby's dick as it grabbed Vegeta's other thigh, pulling his ass up.

"Bite the pillow, I'm going in dry!" Goku smirked as he forced himself into Vegeta's tight hole.

Vegeta couldn't help but moan loudly, Kakarot's hand-jobs were nothing compared to this sensation, bur he had to admit, it hurt a lot.

"K-Kakarot, faster! Harder! Damn it!" the prince demanded.

Goku obeyed as he smacked himself into Vegeta, then out, then in again. Vegeta's mouth opened, releasing hot air as Goku thrusted his hips together with Vegeta's. Nonetheless, Vegeta wanted more. Yes, more! He wanted more of Goku's harsh love-making skills, he wanted to feel the best out of what Kakarot had given themselves the first time. Just the thought of it made Vegeta turn super saiyan, his hole getting tight.

"Ah! Vegeta! You got tighter!" Goku moaned as he picked up his speed.

"It feels so good Kakarot! More! Fuck me harder!"

Goku couldn't help it anymore that he turned super saiyan 4, his cock twice as larger as his super saiyan 3 form's.

Vegeta rolled his eyes back and closed his eyes tightly, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Goku panted as he sensed Vegeta's release not far. This made him grow eager to go his best, but it was too late.

"Kakarot . . . my sperm!" Vegeta moaned as he came on Goku's stomach.

"_So beautiful . . . _" Goku smiled as Vegeta's own release made him come right at the spot.

The both of them moaned, their bodies wanting more.

"Round 3!" Vegeta moaned as he got on top of Kakarot.

* * *

"Good night Vegito." Vegeta smiled as he looked down at his son's cute, drowsy face.

"Good night Vegeta-mama . . . " Vegito closed his eyes, Vegeta slipping out of his room, closing the door carefully.

"_My beautiful son._"

Vegeta walked to his room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"How is he?" Goku asked as he looked at his hubby.

"Sound asleep." Vegeta responded as he walked past Kakarot.

Goku stared at Vegeta's body, licking his lips as Vegeta opened the bathroom door.

"I'm going to take a shower." Vegeta looked at Goku then closed the door.

Goku pouted and sat on the bed.

The water then started to run, the rustle of clothes coming next along with some cracks from Vegeta's bones.

He could hear the shower curtain rustling as Vegeta opened it.

"Damn it . . . " Goku looked down at his boner then up at the bathroom door, down, then up.

"_Damn . . . my dirty imagination . . . I want to go at it again . . . but Vegeta . . ._"

Goku then groaned and cut off his thoughts.

"Man, fuck it all! I'm going in!" Goku got up and instant transmissioned into the bathroom and took off his robe, studying Vegeta's figure.

"_Mmmmm . . . I'd like to get some of that . . . !_"

Goku smirked and tossed his robe to the coat hanger and entered the shower.

"Vege!" Goku beamed, Vegeta freezing on spot, suds covering most of his body.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta frowned.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Goku blushed as he took the shampoo.

"Tch . . . rrr . . . !" Vegeta turned away and began to rub his body with soap.

Goku smirked, "Veg, need help with that?"

Vegeta looked over to his partner, his boner obvious.

Vegeta shook his head, "Nope, but I'll help you."

Goku blushed as Vegeta approached him, the hand of his hubby holding the bar of soap as he began to rub it on his chest.

Vegeta smiled as he went down to his abs, then sides, legs until Goku finally kneeled down.

"You forgot my back and neck." he stated.

"Ah, right." Vegeta nodded as he began to rub his hubby's neck with soap.

Goku smirked and kissed Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta moaned as Goku got up, their bodies touching as their mouths came in contact, their tongues then swirling against each other.

At that very moment, they made love to each other again, Vegeta's moans taking over in a short amount of time.

This kept on going no matter what Vegeta lusted.

After they got out of the shower, Vegeta's body shook because of the cold. This caused them to make love yet again, their bodies not desiring the warmth of their towels, but the warm of their bodies. The water droplets which covered them evaporated in an instant at their hot, fiery passion.

But they didn't stop yet, after their hot drying, they led it on into their bed, going on for hours and hours and hours more.

They didn't stop until 2 o'clock that night, when their bodies gave up and held cum and sweat from their hard, juicy love.

The couple fell asleep at the instant, Goku pulling up the covers.

* * *

At 3 o'clock Vegeta awoke from his nightmare.

"Agh . . . not again . . . !" he whispered as he looked up and went to the bathroom, having a bit of trouble walking.

Goku then pouted and moaned as Vegeta got off of the bed.

"Damn it Kakarot, so much harsh love-making and I get up with this . . . " the prince groaned to himself as he closed the door to the bathroom, turning on the light.

He looked at himself in the mirror then at his body.

"Ugh . . . I feel disgusting . . . I guess I should dip in again."

Without further due, the prince took another shower. By the time he got out, he heard weird noises.

"Eh . . . I bet it's just the wind . . . " he told himself and went on to brushing his teeth.

As the prince opened the door, he froze solid.

"I feel like if I forgot something . . . something important."

His eyes then widened as he gasped.

"No . . . no . . ." he whispered.

"Damn it I forgot!"

The prince looked up and as soon as he walked up to the bed, he remembered.

"Ah . . . ! That's right! The potpourri!" he whispered, walked back into the bathroom, putting some on.

"_Yes . . . this was what I had missed! The potpourri Kakarot had given me on our dinner last Friday . . . man . . . wasn't it_ _nice_."

Vegeta sighed as he smiled, walking out and jumping into bed with his hubby.

"Mmmmnnnn . . . " the bigger warrior moaned and moved around, turning towards Vegeta and taking him into his arms.

The prince blushed, also turning to face his hubby.

Another moaned arose from his partner, sniffing Vegeta as he held him closer.

Vegeta smiled and kissed Kakarot deeply, soft moans escaping his hubby.

"You smell nice my little Vege Vege . . ." the bigger warrior moaned from his dream as he blushed, smiling and returning to his quiet slumber.

Vegeta blushed once again, smiling as he began to fall asleep, a pink hue covering his cheeks.

* * *

The clock stroke 3:25 am as the door opened to the couples room.

Vegeta was fast asleep in the arms of his love, the figure approaching them.

It smiled as it began to crawl into their bed, poking Vegeta's cheek, then nose, then shoulder before he woke up.

Vegeta gasped as he caught eye of the figure before him.

"Vegito? Why are you here?" he asked his son.

"Vegeta-mama, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and Goku-papa?"

Vegeta stared at his son for a while before he even nodded.

"Yay! Thanks Vegeta-mama."

The young saiyan warrior got under the covers and cuddled up to Vegeta, smiling as his rosy cheeks glistened.

"_My beautiful boy . . . _" Vegeta smiled and took his son into his arms.

"Sleep tight."

The clock then struck 3:30, wind blowing in from the windows, and not just any wind, harsh and dark wind.

"Huh?!" Vegeta's eyes widened as he woke up and caught sight of a portal in front of him.

A large, dark figure then appeared by it.

_"You wanted to see the future didn't you Vegeta? Well here it is. Your one and only chance to change it."_

Vegeta then got up and walked over, hypnotized. As he approached the portal, he saw it glow a blue hue.

"_I have to go . . . I must change the future._"

Vegito then woke up at the sense of not feeling Vegeta by his side.

"Vegeta-mama?" the young saiyan rubbed his eyes as he saw Vegeta approaching the portal.

"Vegeta-mama! No!" Vegito cried as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his mother's hand.

"_Huh? This little brat!_"

The portal then began to give away it's high winds and started to suckle them both in.

"Ah!" Vegeta screamed as he got sucked into the portal with Vegito.

"Mama!" Vegito yelled as Vegeta got ahold of him in his arms then grabbed the entrance of the portal.

"It's ok Vegito." Vegeta smiled as the winds began to blow again, dragging them both in the portal deeper.

Vegeta groaned and screamed, "Kakaroooot!"

Goku laid in bed fast asleep, in deep sleep.

Vegeta couldn't help but cry, and with that, he yelled again, "Goku!"

Goku jumped up as he awoke from his slumber, "Vegeta?!"

"Goku!" Vegeta screamed again.

"Vegeta!" Goku got up from his bed and ran to his hubby.

In an instant, he w'as thrown back by a shield that covered the portal.

Goku's eyes widened as Vegeta's hand began to slip off the ground of their home.

"Goku!" Vegeta cried louder as the winds carried him away into the portal.

"No! Vegeta!" the bigger warrior cried as he ran to the portal as it closed up, by the time he was there it was too late, the portal had closed up.

Goku stood there, breathing heavily as he got on his knees, "Vegeta . . . Vegito . . . my . . . my family . . ."

The warrior then began to cry.

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" Vegito cried as they began to fall.

"It's ok Vegito, it's ok!" Vegeta held his son as gravity pulled him down to the ground.

"Mommy!"

Vegeta turned his back as he hit the ground, his world going black.


End file.
